


A New Kind of Holiday

by arochilton



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU-Will doesn't turn Frederick in, Domestic, Established Relationship, Goofy pointless semi-romancey fluff, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arochilton/pseuds/arochilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will isn't into Halloween, but Chilton sees an opportunity to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Kind of Holiday

Whatever Will Graham had expected upon coming home, this hadn’t been it.

A hoard of dogs jumping on his knees, yes; a welcoming hug and gentle kiss from Frederick, yes; a quiet level of silence meaning that his housemate and the pack of dogs were outside and otherwise occupied, yes; perhaps the dogs sprawled out in the sun, cooling their furry stomachs while Frederick delved into a book, yes. These were all common occurrences that had become habit in Will’s day to day life.

But never in a million years did Will expect to walk in his door to see orange and black streamers floating down from his ceiling accompanied by small dangling white ghosts, the stairs decorated with a fuzzy black garland flecked with tiny strands of purple, and the corners of the room decorated with grinning jack-o-lanterns, their fluorescent smiles too bright and cheerful for Will’s taste. Will was trying to piece together these new surroundings when an orange streamer caught a draft and floated into his face. Disgruntled, he batted it away.

He stepped farther inside the house and was just turning around to register that there was a very decorative wreath (adorned thoroughly with little skulls) on the back of the door when strong arms embraced him from behind.

“Afternoon, baby,” Frederick’s voice melted into Will’s ear as he nuzzled his neck, seemingly pretending like there were no random Halloween decorations strewn about the house.

“Hi…” Will didn’t attempt to hide the confusion in his voice as he spun out of the other man’s arms, turning to face him.

“Do you like our new decorations?” Frederick asked proudly, gesturing with his hand, unable to hold back the smile that was spreading across his narrow features.

Will, quite frankly, did not know how to feel about them. “How did you get these?” he asked instead, more concerned with the how than the why. Frederick, still hiding out, did not go outside unless he was wearing a sufficient disguise, usually some sort of slightly suspicious (not to mention extremely ridiculous) hat and sunglasses combination. He typically only went out when he was absolutely too restless to stay in, and he never went somewhere outlandishly public, always sticking to the belief that the risk was too great.

Frederick kept smiling, a mischievous twinkle present in his pale green eyes. “I walked down to the bus stop and took the bus into town,” Upon seeing Will’s frowning face, he quickly continued, “There’s never many people on the bus on weekdays. Everything was fine, and I was careful, if that’s what you’re worried about. I just wanted to surprise you.”

Will respected Frederick’s motivation and dedication, as he usually did when his boyfriend went over the top to make him happy, but he didn’t need his house adorned with silly decorations, especially Halloween-themed ones.

“What’s the matter?” Frederick’s face had fallen, obviously realizing Will’s cautious and odd behavior.

“I don’t like Halloween,” Will admitted. “I’ve seen too much horror in the real world—every day, even, in my line of work—and I can’t even consider appreciating what the business world considers scary.”

Frederick threw his arms up. “But Will! Everything is so beautiful! The trees are bare, colored leaves scattered everywhere! It’s just turning cold but not the kind of cold where you need to put on five layers just to go outside! The air smells like smoke and burning candles and carved pumpkins and melted chocolate—”

“I appreciate the gesture, Frederick, really,” Will told him. “But I’m just not into Halloween.”

Frederick was silent for a few moments. “I bought more than just decorations,” he told Will, fighting to keep the smile on his face. “Halloween really can be fun, you know, especially if you have someone to share that fun with.” He picked up a large plastic bag that was sitting on the couch, pawing through the contents. He pulled out a package of assorted chocolates and tossed it to Will.

“I don’t get trick-or-treaters,” Will said begrudgingly, turning it over in his hands. “I live in the middle of nowhere.”

“I know,” Frederick smiled softly, coming forward to rip open the package and unwrap a chocolate. He pressed it to Will’s lips, urging him to open. Will took the chocolate between his teeth, letting the hard sugary coat break as caramel filling seeped into his mouth.

Frederick dug into the Halloween bag once more, this time pulling out a headband with furry brown dog ears. Before Will could stop him, Frederick shoved it onto the other man’s head. Will glared at him.

“Lighten up!” Frederick punched his lover’s arm lightly. “You’re adorable.”

Will eyed the bag in Frederick’s hands, grabbing it away from him before the other man could do anything.

“Hey!” Frederick protested, apparently wanting to keep the purchases secret until he revealed them.

“If you’re going to make me play along, you can’t be the only one in control, no matter how big that ego of yours is,” Will teased, his mood lightening noticeably as he dug into the bag. He seemed to realize that he couldn’t fight Frederick on his Halloween spirit, so he decided to submit as best he could. “Aha!” Upon finding a similar headband with cat ears, Will thrust it on Frederick’s head, completely messing with the man’s perfectly gelled hair. “Well, well,” Will grinned. “Dogs and cats, living together! Mass hysteria!”

“Shut up,” Frederick shot back, but a smirk was spreading across his features, and he leaned forward to kiss Will, savoring the sweetness the chocolate had left in his mouth.

Will melted into the kiss, smiling softly against Frederick’s mouth. He was so strewn up against the other man that he didn’t notice when Frederick grabbed the bag out of his grasp, reaching into it and pulling out a pair of sharpened vampire fangs. Smiling wickedly, he pressed them into Will’s hand.

“Bite me,” he taunted.

“Oh, I don’t need fangs for that,” Will smirked, launching himself at Frederick’s neck, sucking hard at the sensitive skin. Frederick gripped Will’s arms, groaning softly despite himself. Smiling genuinely, Will moved to Frederick’s mouth, kissing him full before pulling back, blue eyes meeting green. “I think I can learn to deal with Halloween,” he decided.

“You’d better,” Frederick replied, reaching a hand up to stroke Will’s cheek. “I have some _very_ spooky surprises planned.”

“Besides those?” Will laughed, gesturing to the plastic bag and its variety of Halloween-related contents.

“Of course!” Frederick was beside himself in delight, practically shaking. Will had never seen him show so much positive energy, and he reveled in the man’s way of expression. Frederick’s mouth was still turned up, a playful tint in his eyes. “You haven’t even seen what I got at the DVD store…”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween from your resident Willton trash author!


End file.
